User talk:Jedimca0
Archived talk: 1 2 Plaque As promised on my RFA, I'm giving every user that votes for me a special plaque. To thank you for your contributions to my success, I am awarding you with your very own SG1 plaque! Congratulations! Disregard passing the supergeeky1 quiz. I'm too lazy to make a new image. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Jed, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Returning a Favor... Thanks for voting for my nomination to Evil Genius! -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 23:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ewok Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) *Added to my userpage, thanks. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 00:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Template Ohai, I took the liberty to move this into a template. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 00:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Cabal Jedders, please click on the arrow for our newest cabal feature. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Paws of rage Watch out, 'cause the paws of rage are about to reach out and pwn you. Enjoy the rest your day. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 21:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Deleting ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC)|600px]] Thanks He's Back! 15:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC)]] Featured Sith Nice work. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Happy Festivus Heya, dude. I got your message on MSN a day or two ago, but didn't have my phone with me. So, Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks, Happy Festivus and a Happy New Year to you too. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0''']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.js Hi! Currently Template:USERNAME does not appear to be working for me on this Wiki. Could you please try adding the following code to MediaWiki:Common.js? function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; var n = YAHOO.util.Dom.getElementsByClassName('insertusername', 'span', document.getElementById('bodyContent')); for ( var x in n ) { nx.innerHTML = wgUserName; } } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); Thanks for your time! A F K When 10:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, thanks so much for the response! :It's quite fine, I merely copied it and pasted it from somewhere it would appear to work. :Unless I can manage to make it a per-wiki decision, I'll stick with the Monaco skin, and avoid mentioning bugs in future. :P :Thanks again! A F K When 20:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lego Star Wars wiki Can you please make someone else on the Lego Star Wars wiki (I'm talking about me or Yoda's Lightsaber) an admin! You don't edit much (No offence), and all the admins don't edit anymore. We are mostly all that's left that is keeping the wiki running, and none of us are admins. I will put this on message on the other wiki's you edit. Thanks, Emitewiki2 Admin On LSW Wiki Hi, I've been on the Lego Star Wars Wiki for quite a while and I was wondering if you could consider me for admin rights on that wiki? I'd really appreciate it and I can definitely help the wiki a lot if you make me an administrator. Ive sent this message to the other wikis you edit as well. Thanks, Jegory (my talk page)08:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC)